Abrasamiento
by Aria.sm
Summary: Amar a Kagura era como una llama que se extendía por el resto de su ser y que ardía hasta destruirlo por completo.


_**N/A:** Porque soy OkiKagu trash y no me perdonaba el no haber escrito nada de ellos. Un tema muy visto pero que me encanta así que ahí está. La segunda parte se llama Helamiento, por si les interesa._

 _La lectura apresurada fue con intención._

* * *

 **ABRASAMIENTO**

 _Acción de abrasar (quemar o destruir una cosa, mediante fuego o calor intenso)._

Sougo no empezó a ver a Kagura como mujer conforme pasaron los años y los cambios se hicieron más notorios. Ni siquiera fue consciente de la transformación excepto para notar que ahora dejaba su cabello suelto, lo cual significaba que en una pelea tenía de dónde agarrar para mangonearla de un lado a otro.

Tampoco fue en medio de una tarde donde el sol brillaba, los pájaros cantaban y los niños reían y de pronto una luz parecía emanar de ella, haciéndola resaltar entre el resto de la multitud; ni ninguna pendejada de esas.

No, él se dio cuenta por una pequeñez, un error de cálculo, un accidente.

Fue en un día especialmente caluroso (el sol sí brillaba pero ni los pájaros ni los niños tenían fuerza como para hacer acto de presencia), él pasaba sus horas de trabajo apoyado a un árbol, bajo la sombra que brindaba, con una botella de agua en mano, cuando ella se le apareció al lado y demandó que le compartiera de su agua; no sin antes insultarlo y dejarle bien claro que nadie quería de sus gérmenes pero prefería eso a morir deshidratada.

Él obviamente se negó y ella se abalanzó para tomarla a la fuerza. Él estiró su brazo, con toda la intención de posar su mano en su frente y detener su avance. Pero oh, sorpresa, sorpresa, en su lugar se encontró con algo suave y redondo.

Desconcertado giró su cabeza hacia ella y apenas pudo notar que sí, su mano estaba en el pecho de ella y sí, ella estaba roja en una mezcla letal de vergüenza y furia, antes de que todo se volviera negro.

La muy salvaje lo dejó inconsciente en medio del calor infernal.

 _(La sensación quedó en sus manos durante días)_

La próxima vez que se vieron, algunos días después, ella aún le lanzaba miradas asesinas de vez en cuando pero se comportaba con normalidad. Ambos entendían que había sido un simple accidente tan bien como sabían que él no se disculparía.

Sin embargo, a pesar de sus mejores esfuerzos, se encontraba lo suficientemente distraído por el reciente conocimiento adquirido de su perfectamente desarrollado cuerpo y, por alguna razón que no comprendía, en evitar tocarlo nuevamente en lugares inapropiados (que para ese momento eran su pecho, su abdomen, sus brazos, su rostro, sus piernas y, para su horror, básicamente todo el cuerpo femenino) como para terminar comiendo polvo a los pocos minutos.

Ella parecía saber sobre su precario estado mental y, con una sonrisa que nunca esperó estuviera dirigida a él, le dijo que estaban a mano.

 _(Ahora se encontraba a sí mismo consciente de adónde la tocaba en sus peleas)_

La primera vez que la considero hermosa fue en medio de una batalla. Ella pateaba, gritaba, giraba en el aire; rompía huesos y derramaba sangre. Él siempre reconoció y admiró su habilidad de combate pero esa vez se le hizo particularmente atractivo; golpeaba con precisión y gracia, su cabello y ropas rojas se movían a velocidades sorprendentes destacando entre el negro de los uniformes del Shinsengumi y el blanco y azul de la Yorozuya.

 _(Sí parecía que una luz roja emanaba haciéndola resaltar entre la multitud)_

Se dio cuenta, además, de que le encantaba pelear a su lado. A pesar de lo mucho que disfrutaba los golpes que se daban mutuamente, cuando estaban espalda contra espalda, rodeado de enemigos, la confianza que se tenían entre sí era suficiente como para hacerlo pelear sin preocupaciones.

Pero a diferencia del resto de compañeros a los que le confiaba su vida, cuando ella se acercaba y en medio de un salto se apoyaba en su cabeza o rozaban extremidades, su pulso se aceleraba.

Él se lo atribuyó a la emoción de la batalla.

 _(Luego de eso su corazón parecía querer salirse de su pecho cuando se encontraban en el mismo lugar)_

Lo siguiente que descubrió tenía que ver más con él que con ella.

Ya no era solamente consciente del cuerpo pálido y engañosamente delicado, ahora incluso estaba consciente de sí mismo. Sea donde sea que ella lo tocara, su cuerpo parecía incendiarse al instante y el estúpido pulso se disparaba nuevamente y la mente se le nublaba y él quería arrancarse el cabello de la impotencia al no poder evitarlo.

Por ese tiempo, se dio cuenta de que pensaba en ella en sus ratos libres y, en los que no lo eran, acaba distrayéndose hasta hacerlo. Una mancha roja era lo primero y lo último en lo que pensaba cada día.

Así fue como Sougo se encontró enamorado de Kagura.

 _(Ese día trató de asesinar a Hijikata tres veces más de lo normal)_

Él no era la clase de persona que se dejaba intimidar por sus sentimientos, por el contrario, actuaba cómo se le diera la gana cuando se le diera la gana.

Si simplemente se hubiera sentido atraído hacia ella, perfectamente hubiera actuado según ello. No le faltaba la confianza ni le sobraba vergüenza para hacerlo.

Pero no era una simple atracción. Lo sabía cuando la veía sonreír y sentía sus propios labios querer imitar la acción o cuando veía a una madre con su hijo y la imaginaba a ella cargando uno propio (de él y de ella) o cuando veía a una pareja de edad avanzada y se veía a sí mismo junto a ella por el resto de sus vidas.

La única persona a la que había amado en toda su vida era a su hermana, pero era ese un sentimiento que le provocaba calidez en el pecho y lo hacía sentir en calma. En cambio, amar a Kagura era como una llama que se extendía por el resto de su ser y que ardía hasta destruirlo por completo.

Kagura se dio cuenta de lo que Sougo sentía por ella por una estupidez, un error de cálculo, un accidente.

Era un día frío, las calles estaban vacías y él se encontraba caminando apresuradamente hacia el recinto del Shinsengumi cuando ella se le atravesó de frente y demandó –casi arrebató– su chaqueta.

–China, aleja los cubos de hielo que tienes por manos de mí.

–Cállate, estúpido, hace frío.

–Por eso, bestia, me voy a congelar.

–Eres un policía, tienes la obligación de proteger a los civiles.

–Ya, bueno, amantos ilegales no cuentan.

–Imbécil.

La vio temblar, con la nariz y mejillas rojas, ojos vidriosos y el aliento materializándose por la baja temperatura. A como podía se le iba acercando, tratando de robar algo de calor.

–Eres adorable.

Inmediatamente se mordió la lengua mientras se abofeteaba mentalmente. Ella lo miraba sorprendida, sus mejillas tiñéndose de un rojo más oscuro.

Ninguno dijo nada y él se reprochaba no haberle dado la chaqueta porque, maldita sea, de haberlo hecho no la hubiera visto así y no se le hubiera escapado lo que pensaba y nada de esto estaría pasando.

"A la mierda" pensó, "lo hecho, hecho está". Inclinándose levemente capturó sus labios, mientras sus brazos la rodeaban por la cintura y la atraían hacia él.

Sus labios estaban fríos y duros y ella misma se quedó de piedra antes de que, finalmente, reaccionara y rodeara su cuello con sus finos brazos y él no pudo evitar gruñir por el frío que le provocó la acción, a lo que ella sonrió y antes de darse cuenta sus labios eran cálidos y suaves y supo que el fuego en su interior finalmente era controlado.

 _(Pero nunca extinguido)._


End file.
